American High Schools
by magic-shield
Summary: Kagome just moved to America from Japan, she misses her friends terribly and doesn't want to make any new ones


Kagome Higurashi had just moved to America from Japan. She didn't know anyone in America, and wasn't looking to make any friends. Whenever a telemarketer or someone called they were wierded out by her greeting of Moshi-moshi. She hadn't gotten into the habit of speaking American (you think we speak English, but that isn't true, we speak American!) everytime she went out with her mother to the store or wherever she spoke in Japanese earning wierd looks from everyone.  
  
Kagome wasn't looking forward to school at all. Kagome siged as she went to sleep that night. She was dreading going to school. What if everyone hated Japanese people. What if she got kicked out becuase she was quite the tom- boy. Kagome siged again as she roled onto her side. What she dreaded most was people making fun of her name. Kagome was a Japanese name, people might find it odd. Higurashi was even odder. She feared that everyone would make fun of her last name and then she would kick them in the rear (No swearing for me! I think it is terribly RUDE and makes you look quite stupid)  
  
'Wait just a second!' she thought to herself. 'If I get kicked out of school maybe mom will move us back to Japan! I won't go looking for trouble but if it comes to it, I will NOT hesitate!' Kagome smiled and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke with a start. Her alarm was screaming at her to get up. She stood up and went to her closet. Kagome pulled out a red shirt that said 'Kagome Higurashi 02 West Kyoto High Volleyball team' writtin in japanese. (I dunno if the Japanese play volley ball but I have got to give Kagome SOMETHING to do!) Kagome put her shirt on and then put on a pair of cloth pants that were also read with 'West Kyoto High' in Japanese down the left leg.  
  
Kagome was greeted by her mom in the kitchen. "Ohayo Kagome! Wearing your Volleyball shirt and school spirit pants to school on your first day? Cool! I managed to get the stains out of the shorts that go to your volley ball uniform. Here is your lunch, have fun at school. I packed your Navy volleyball uniform for your gym clothes. I figured you would wear the red one to school today. See you later Kagome!" Her mother babled handing Kagome her duffle bag, back pack, and lunch.  
  
"Sayanora Okaa-san!" Kagome said giving her mother a forced smile while slipping her white tennis shoes on. Kagome pulled out a Jumbo hair clip and twisted her hair puting the clip in it to secure it. (it's like when you put your hair into a pony-tail at the nape of your neck and fold it up puting the clip under it, then your hair spills out the top!)  
  
Kagome checked the mail box finding a package that labeled, Kagome Higurashi, 5752 N. Ryman Rd. Redmore, New Jersey, United States of America, 59930 (No, this is not my real address, I live in Mi! lolz... ok I'm going to shutup now..) The return address said (in japanese) Nayomi Takani 4239 Sakura St, West Kyoto, Japan 90093 (sorry Japanese ppl if this isnt how you do your addresses, and I tried lookin for states and stuff but at the moment im on my laptop and do not have acess to the internet. I hafta save this to disk then post it. Pain in the but huh?) Kagome almost cried out in joy. This was from her best friend in Kyoto. Looking at the package again she siged. The people in Japan always learned how to speak and write in American and English but the Americans hardly ever learned how to do so in thier own language.  
  
(I'm going to learn Japanese as soon as I find the cd! And my social studies teacher said that Chinese and Japanese people learned to speak American because of all of the trade. He also said that it frusterates him that us Americans are so lazy and most only learn to speak one language, Americans are sooo closed minded. That is including myslef, but I will make an attempt!)  
  
Kagome stuck the package into the side pocket of her backpack and continued to walk the 2 blocks to school.  
  
Kagome ingnored all of the funy looks the American teenagers were giving her. She just rushed up the steps of Redmore High and into the office. "Ohayo, umm, I mean Hello," Kagome corrected herself blushing. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, I just transferred from Japan, may I please have my class schedule?" Kagome asked the secretary. The secratary smiled and said 'of course!' in japanese. Kagome smiled taking the paper from the secretary and walking out of the office. She stopped just outside of the office and read her schedule.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Student Name: Higurashi Kagome Student Identification Number: 2051 Year of Graduation: 2008 Grade: 10 Locker Number: 4010 (I just used my school information except for the name =)  
  
Semesters 3,5,7,9  
  
Period Teacher Class  
Room Number 1 Danny Show Social Studies 201 2 Jon Crolecheck Language Arts 202 3 Chris Gromley Band  
001 Lunch N/A N/A  
Cafeteria 4 Science Will Case 203 5 Gavin Bush Mathematics 204 6 Carol Meijers Physical Education Gymnasium  
  
Semesters 4,6,8 Period Teacher Class  
Room Number 1 Danny Show Social Studies 201 2 Jon Crolecheck Language Arts 202 3 Chris Gromley Band  
001 Lunch N/A N/A  
Cafeteria 4 Science Will Case 203 5 Gavin Bush Mathematics 204 6 Ken Blensno Technology Technology Lab ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Kagome quickly found locker number 4050 and went down the line until she found her locker. She took out the master lock the secretary had given her and tore off the tape that held the code. She quickly opened the lock and put it on the locker shelf while shoving everything into her locker except for her trapper keeper, pencils, pens, and her American Translation book just in case.  
  
Kagome walked up to the teacher's desk EVERYONE's eyes followed her. "Hello I'm Higurashi Kagome I just moved here from Japan," she whispered to the male teacher.  
  
"Ahhh," Show said. "I see! Well then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
(Yes, my 7th grade teacher was REALLY like this... thank god he didn't really do the introduce yourself to the class thing. But this one time I answered a trivia question he had had up since the beginning of the year, (it was like 3 weeks before school got out) and he was running through the halls yelling "BEHOLD THE WINNER BEHOLD THE WINNER!" most embarrassing day of my life...)  
  
Kagome bowed to everyone in the class room (Japanese tradition... I think....) "My name is Higurashi Kagome, I moved here from Japan, my hobbies are Archery, and Volleyball," here Kagome slipped and started talking in Japanese.  
  
"Um, Higurashi, your speaking in Japanese we cannot understand you," Show said frowning.  
  
Kagome blushed the same color of her shirt, "Oh, I am so sorry,"  
  
"That is alright go take a seat." Show replied. Kagome muttered Japanese curses under her breath. Kagome didn't pay attention to what Show was saying becuase they were studying Japanese tradition, she knew Japanese Tradition in and out.  
  
Kagome sighed as she went back to her locker dumping her social studies book inside. She looked around the hall and saw alot of people looking at her. She sighed once more and went to her Language Arts class.  
  
Language Arts went smoothly. Today the teacher Mr. C was giving a review test. He had told Kagome she hadn't had to do it but she did it anyway. She knew all of the information for the test, Japanese schools were much faster in learning.  
  
Kagome sighed for the millionth time that day as she grabbed her clarinet from her locker and followed the other students with band cases to the band room. She hadn't made one friend and no one had spoken to her, save the teachers.  
  
Kagome got the music she needed from the band director and took a seat at the end of a line of about 10 clarinets. "We will re-chair the clarinets since we have a new student, I want you all to play measures 20-30 for me and the results will be posted on my office window tomorrow," Mr. G said, then he went down the row having each clarinet player play the new music. Kagome couldn't wait to get out of the stupid school.  
  
Lunch was ok. Kagome spotted an empty table in the far right corner and walked over to it. She sat down and began eating her lunch. As she chewed on the leftover Oden she looked out the window absent mindedly. Swallowing, Kagome took a bite out of the apple her mother had packed. Kagome didn't look up when 3 people sat at her table.  
  
AN: Guess who the three people are! I'm having writer's block and I wanted to get this up so. a small cliffy!  
  
-magic P.S. If ya don't know who the three ppl are your pretty dense. 


End file.
